


Shattered

by Tomoko_Rockbell



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Dolls, Mental Abuse, Other, Puppets, Romance, shattered person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 09:32:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11506605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tomoko_Rockbell/pseuds/Tomoko_Rockbell
Summary: A puppeteer becomes the puppet. based off the one word prompt "shattered"





	Shattered

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My darling Hunter](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+darling+Hunter).



> Hello everyone! I have a favor to ask of you all. I am doing a social experiment and for this purpose I haven't mentioned the main character's gender in this short story. I only ask that you comment what gender you interpreted the main character as and what your gender is.

It was like I was a porcelain doll that had fallen down face first onto the ground. I felt as though my face had been shattered into a billion pieces as I had hit the ground with a resounding thud. The problem was, I didn’t actually hit the ground. I, just like every other bad person, was caught by karma in the worst way possible.

“It’s just one simple lie,” I told myself that day, “It’s for their own good!” I knew I was lying to myself, and yet, I couldn’t stop. ‘I love you” was a common lie for me. It’s funny, really. It’s so easy to control people with three little words. The guy who couldn’t stop his lust, the innocent book worm little girl, the nerdy gamer guy, the female football player; all of them were puppets in my marionette show. It was so easy to control them and many more by using my web of lies as my puppets’ string. 

“Of course, I love you! You’re my one only soulmate,” such words were used to easily convince and manipulate people to get what I want. What did I want, you ask? I wanted everything! Money, jewelry, pets, food, and anything else I could get my hands on! Which is probably why karma made me its puppet.

His name was Alfred. He was a stunning young rich man in his early to mid-twenties and he was everything I ever wanted in a person. The first day I saw him, he swept me off my feet (in both a literal and nonliteral sense). I remember like it was yesterday, a young female doctor had caught me goading an old man to get me the “pretty little ring that reminded me of my deceased mother” and tried to start a fight. 

She screamed and ranted about how I had cheated on her and ruined her life, how she had planned on proposing tomorrow. It was the usual garbage I heard when I got caught or dumped them, but this time, she tried to hit me. For the first time in my life, I was scared. They had never hit me before and I wasn’t prepared the- the handsome man that caught her fist was amazing.  
He chuckled softly as he turned to me. “Are you alright?” I nodded as he turned back to her. “There is no reason for violence, you’re going to give the old man a heart attack.” The girl seemed to growl as she reluctantly left, but not before shouting that she cursed me to never be loved again. 

I snickered at the stupid woman and smiled at the man in the sweetest manner I could manage. “Thank you.” The old man wrapped his arms around me and smiled, saying he didn’t mind if I had a little fun, after all, he was bi too. “Fuck off, old man.” I pushed him off me roughly and huffed, “You old perv! Don’t touch me!” The man’s face grew solemn as he walked away, glancing back only once. 

Just as I was about to turn my mystery prince, he wrapped his arms around me. “Sup, sexy?” I actually blushed and was unable to speak. It was then that he picked me up and twirled me around, making me laugh. From there on, we went on many dates and I honestly thought it was going good. We got several glares, but they were just the doctor’s friends. 

I honestly thought it was the best time of my life. I was so in love and he said he was too! I even gave up my virginity to him I loved him so much. That’s why, when he said those words, it was like I was a porcelain doll that had fallen down face first onto the ground. I felt as though my face had been shattered into a billion pieces as I had hit the ground with a resounding thud. Just four simple words ruined my life forever.

“I never loved you.” Those four simple words and I knew how my victims felt. The worst thing was that I couldn’t get mad. I couldn’t even manage to cry at this point, I didn’t deserve I wasn’t worthy of crying or heart break. I had shattered too many people and I had finally been shattered myself. 

As my hand reached up towards my cheek, something fell of my face and shattered into a million pieces. A hole was left where the piece once was. More and more pieces began to break and fall as I stared at the man. He smirked at me, “You were my puppet from the very beginning, doll. You have never been human and never will be.” I looked on in silent horror as the man held up his hands, strings running from his fingers to me made it obvious he was the puppet master all long. Had it not been for my mouth falling off, I would’ve screamed. Right as my body began falling apart and crumbling to the ground, right as my legs broke and cracked, right as my head hit the ground and shattered, I woke up.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for reading this and please do comment.


End file.
